Miles Behind Us (Northern Lights)
"Miles Behind Us" is the fourth episode of the first season In The Walking Dead: Northern Lights. It is the fourth episode overall. It was written by valvedian. Plot As of Paul Owen's defeat in the previous episode, Lars has a tough decision to make. Michelle makes contact with an unknown group through the radio, with bad news. Synopsis Paul wakes up, in the middle of the night. He is still tied to the tree. Suddenly, he starts to bash his head onto the tree, he continues to do this, until he heard growling. "Oh fuck. What now?" ''he says as a dauing silently walks up towards him. Suddenly, Theresa ambushes the dauing, and stabs it in the head with a knife. ''"Thank you." Theresa nods to him, as she walks off. Paul notices a shard in the dauing's shoulder. He tries to drag the dauing gloser with his legs, and he succeeds. "So... I just gotta get you out of there, then you'll get me out of here." Paul turns around the tree, grabs the shard and starts to cut his rope off. He manages to cut it clean through, as he gets up and starts to run out of the camp. In front of him, he notices one particular dauing. He realizes that he is looking at Didrik. "Fucking hell, man... You '''actually' died. Though you were gonna be the one who saved-"'' Didrik's dead body falls to the ground, as a bullet flies through his skull. Cassandra, who shot Didrik, then punches Paul in the face, knocking him out. When Paul wakes up again, it's still in the middle of the night. Suddenly, Lars comes walking up towards him. "You're lucky that Cassandra didn't shoot you out there, too." Paul laughs when he hears Lars say this. "Cassandra... What a kinky fucking name." Lars shakes his head. "You're not right in your head, Paul. But anyways, that doesn't give you any right to scare the people here." Paul stops laughing, as he looks Lars in they eyes and says this: "'''Then let me go'."'' "I'll think about it." Meanwhile, Michelle is in the conferance room, fixing up a radio. As she scrolls through the channels, she hears a male voice speaking blabberish. "Op... Con..." Michelle grabs the microphone and starts to speak. "Hello? Hello? This is Michelle Nordhagen speaking. Who's there?" DARKNESS "Operation Holding Cell will be executed by the Telemark Batallion on the request of the UN and the Norwegian Government. Anyone who might hold up in the capital city of Oslo, or within a 50km wide radius from the city, is suggested to leave before this containment event begins. Major parts of the city will be destroyed, to contain the unknown infection, also known as the Wildfire virus. The center for disease control in Sweden has been destroyed due to Stockholm's sudden destruction. The UN now relies on the American and the French. There is still hope for a future. God bless Norway." The dark, raspy male voice continuously cuts off. Michelle's previous statement suddenly comes on. "Hello? Hello? This is Michelle Nordhagen speaking. Who's there?" THE TRUTH The man on the ofher side responds with: "Can you hear me? This is officer Andreas Hansen speaking from the Telemark Batallion. Do you copy?" Michelle is surprised when she hears the full sentence. "Yes, I copy! Do you have any good news to tell?" Andreas says this: "I'm sorry, but I don't. All I can say is that there is still hope." "Do you know what caused this damned mess? Tell me you know." "No, I'm sorry. The Swedish were wiped out a day ago. Not much else is known." Michelle suddenly begins to cry. "Are we safe here in Oslo?" "If you're in Oslo... You have to leave. Operation Holding Cell will be executed tomorrow, whereas Oslo will be completely annihilated to contain the infection. We're trying our best to save the world. Major cities like New York, Tokyo, Rome and Paris have also been destroyed already." Michelle continues to cry even more when she hears this. "This is... heartbreaking and terrifying to hear. I'm just... I'm shocked." "The Americans state this is our extinction event. To me, that sounds true enough." Suddenly, Michelle hears a scream from outside of the building she's in. When she gets out, she sees that Paul is gone again. Paul is hiding in a pack of bushes, as he sees Lars go into his tent. Paul decides to follow him. When he is standing outside of the tent, he notices that Lars is not there anymore. Suddenly, Paul feels a large, hard, and cold object his his temple. Paul falls to his knees. When he turns around, he sees Lars standing with a rock in his hand, with blood on it. "Good job, Lars... Look what you managed to do." Lars hits him in the head again with the rock, making him fall to the ground. Lars continues to bash his head in, until there's nothing recognizable left of him. Peter and Theresa tries to stop Lars, but both is pushed away. "Jesus, Lars! Snap out of it," ''Cassandra yells. Lars throws the rock away, and enters his tent. Cassandra goes after him. ''"We could have let him live." Lars shakes his head. "No. Sooner or later he would have found a way to kill us all." Suddenly, Cassandra pushes Lars onto his bed. "You're right, big boy," ''she says as she begins to take off her shirt. Peter and his friend walk over to Michelle, who had asked them over. ''"They're bombing Oslo. Tomorrow." They all hear the faint sound of a helicopter flying over them. "Talking about the damn sun, what the fuck is that?" The helicopter notices the camp. It flies away. "Holy shit, they're tracking us. Tell the others to pack up, and that we got to go!" Peter's friend runs for Lars' tent. When he gets there, he is ambushed by a dauing. As he is bitten, he screams in pain, before the dauing is put down by Kaja. Jonathan arrives as well, and begins to shoot at dauingene that are coming in through the open gates. "Who opened these damn gates?" ''Jonathan asks. Kaja shows that she doesn't know. ''"It was Paul. Let's go, guys. We have to fucking go," ''Michelle says. ''"What about him?" ''Kaja asks as she points at Peter's friend. ''"End his suffering." Cassandra and Lars storms out of the tent with backpacks on them. Lars pulls out a gun. "I'm sorry," ''he says as he is about to pull the trigger. Peter stops him, and takes the gun himself. ''"Goodbye, man." Peter shoots his friend in the head, to end his suffering. He hands the gun back to Lars, as they run for their cars. Michelle, however, runs back in to the conferance room to get the radio. She grabs it, and runs back to Cassandra's car, which she enters. "Where the '''fuck' are we supposed to go now?" Peter asks Cassandra over the walkie. Lars hands Cassandra a map, and points at a certain place. ''"Fredrikstad. We go for Fredrikstad." "Okay." As morning comes, a large formation of planes is flying over Oslo. Suddenly, the city shakes as a picture of fires and explosions spread across the city. In Telemark, Andreas is talking with Michelle over the radio. "I didn't see it, but I heard it. I didn't '''want '''to see it." Andreas looks to the floor. "I saw it. Through a camera. It was weird... maybe because it is my home. I mean, it was my home. Now most of it is just a pile of rubber and dust." "Andreas... I know this is our extinction event. I don't know if you think like that... but I do. I know it, but I don't want to believe it." "Same here." Michelle becomes quiet for a while, as they see the enter Fredrikstad county. "Come to Fredrikstad, Andreas. I gotta go now." As they enter the downtown area, Lars notices a pile of burnt bodies. They continue to drive. "We fortify in Gamlebyen. There's walls there... And probably a small amount of dauinger." Michael contacts Lars through the walkie. "Me and Theresa are in for a supply run later today. Okay?" "Okay." The group arrives in Gamlebyen, where they see a fort. "We reside there... And we're good to go." After clearing out the building and setting up some tents, Michael and Theresa is about to leave. "We'll go into the central area, and scavenge there," ''Michael says. Lars nods, and says this: ''"Okay. But be alert, I saw a pile of bodies lying in the road when we passed by earlier." "Don't worry, we'll be fine. Right, Theresa?" Theresa nods and smiles. "Right." Half an hour later, Theresa and Michael are inside of a coffee shop. Suddenly, they hear a strange noise coming from the outside of the building. "Be quiet. Let's check what it is," ''Theresa whispers to Michael. As they get out, they see a large man aim at them with a shotgun. Suddenly, they notice another man walk out from behind that man. The man smiles. ''"Hi, I'm Øyvind." Deaths * Didrik Tale (Zombified) * Paul Owen * Peter's Right-Hand Man Other Cast Special Guest Star * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Øyvind. Co-Stars * Charlotte Frogner as Linea * Jude Law as Peter's Right-Hand Man Trivia * First appearance of Øyvind. * First appearance of Abdi. * First appearance of Fredrikstad. * Last appearance of Oslo. * Last appearance of Didrik Tale. (Zombified) * Last appearance of Paul Owen. * The title of this episode, "Miles Behind Us", refers to how the group had to leave Oslo and move to Fredrikstad. * This is the longest episode in Season 1.